


I Will Find You

by zebraljb



Series: Hershey Kisses [23]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - Tentative kisses in the darkMerlin isn't sure how to define what's happening with Eggsy, but he does know that he will be there for him no matter what.





	I Will Find You

I WILL FIND YOU

Merlin doesn’t use the biotrackers to find his agents when they aren’t on a mission. They deserve the peace, the privacy. What they do in their down time is not his business, unless it’s going to get them arrested. Once they’re debriefed and out of his office, he doesn’t care where they go.

Tonight, however, is an exception. “Code six four two, Agent Galahad,” Merlin murmurs into the voice recognition software.

“Agent Galahad,” the computer voice responds. The screen zeroes in on Great Britain, then England, then London, then HQ, then the field beyond the stables. Merlin sighs. He should have figured. He gets a torch from his desk drawer, pulls on his coat, and heads out into the cool May evening.

The path is not well-lit but he knows it like the back of his hand. It’s about a twenty minute walk, but he takes the opportunity to gather his thoughts. Eggsy is hurting. Merlin knew he’d be hurting after a mission such as this, but was a little uncertain as to how to proceed. There were not dating, per se, but simply leading towards something more than friendship. There were special looks, special smiles, a hand on a shoulder, or on the small of a back. They’d been through hell and back together, through the loss of Harry. They’d saved the world together, and then cried together after it was over. And now…now Merlin isn’t sure what they are, but it’s something he likes and wants more of. At one time he would have turned away from Eggsy, been afraid of the difference in their ages. But now that means next to nothing. Time is fleeting, life is short.

When he walks down the gently slope behind the stables he sees a shape on the large expanse of rocks at the bottom of the hill. He doesn’t try to quiet his steps; he doesn’t want to scare Eggsy. “May I sit with ye, lad?”

“Course,” Eggsy says. He’s in his hoodie, jeans and winged trainers, snapback pushed back on his head. He has his knees bent with his arms wrapped around them. Merlin turns off the torch and sits beside him, just barely touching him. “Love it out here.”

“I know ye do.” Merlin looks up at the stars. There are no lights at this end of the property, so the night sky is vast and beautiful. “Peaceful.”

“Yeah. Quiet.” Eggsy begins to rock a bit. “I failed, Merlin.”

“No, lad, ye did not,” Merlin contradicts. “Ye completed the mission.”

“They managed to get ten kids away. Ten kids, Merlin. Ten FUCKING kids.” Eggsy sniffles and wipes at his nose. “Ten kids that don’t go home to their mums. Ten kids sent off to God knows where, ten kids who get taught not to cry, to just open their mouths and take whatever is shoved in there.” He shakes his head.

“Eggsy, ten kids were taken away, that is true. But you saved hundreds. Maybe thousands. Ye did what ye were told.”

“I shouldn’t have,” Eggsy says almost savagely. “I should have just done what I wanted., maybe…”

“Do ye know that on Harry’s very first mission he went rogue?” Merlin inches closer and slides an arm around Eggsy’s shoulder. Eggsy sighs and wriggles close, his head against Merlin’s chest.

“Haz?”

“Aye. He was only supposed to seduce the wife of an arms dealer and place a recording device in their bedroom. Well, he seduced her, placed the device, and decided it would be a wise idea to ‘save her from the vile monster she was married to.’ His words.”

“Sounds like something he’d say.” Merlin can hear Eggsy’s grin in the dark.

“I was not Merlin yet, so I was in no place to talk him out of it. He saved her…and she pulled a gun on him as soon as they were out of her house. Her husband wasn’t the vile monster in charge of the operation. SHE was. Thankfully he got away, but…” Merlin chuckles. “I thought Arthur was going to have an aneurysm.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy says, laughing a bit as well.

“Ye cannae sit and second-guess your decisions, lad.”

“But you don’t understand, Merlin. I…”

“Eggsy.” Merlin squeezes him close. “Ye operated within the parameters of the mission. Ye are right, I dinnae know what it’s like to make decisions in the heat of the moment. I do know what it’s like to watch it all unfold and occasionally be completely helpless. I prepare the safest missions I can, to ensure that ye all come home. When I have to watch ye get injured…or when an agent does NOT come home…I cannae tell ye how it makes me feel.” He kisses the top of Eggsy’s hat. “I’m so thankful ye did what ye were told, lad, because it brought ye home to me.”

Eggsy slowly turns in his embrace, removing his hat and sitting it on his lap. “This is what I wear every time I leave HQ,” he says slowly. “I take off Galahad and put Eggsy back on. I go to my flat, or I go see Mum and Daisy. It’s real life to me.” He puts a hand on Merlin’s chest and fists it in his jacket. “More and more, though it ain’t real life, or home. Real life is here, with the agents. With Arthur. With you.” He draws a ragged breath. “Hope this ain’t the wrong thing to say so early, but…you are starting ta feel like home to me, Merlin.”

Merlin’s heart swells and he isn’t sure what to say. He doesn’t say anything, but instead cups Eggsy’s chin in his palm and gives him a tender kiss. It’s brief, because he isn’t sure of the response he’ll get. Eggsy doesn’t move, doesn’t pull away. Merlin kisses him again, a bit harder, his lips gently sliding over Eggsy’s. Eggsy makes a sound in his throat that twirls around Merlin’s chest. He still keeps the kisses chaste, his hand moving to the back of Eggsy’s neck. It’s Eggsy who pulls away first, leaning his forehead against Merlin’s cheek. “Well,” Merlin says breathlessly.

“Well,” Eggsy echoes.

“Ye are like home to me as well, lad. I know our lives are not what anyone would call normal, but when I am with ye…it feels like my world settles a bit more on its axis.”

“Merlin,” Eggsy say softly. “Didn’t know you were such a sap.”

“Only on chilly May evenings while seated on a rock with the handsomest man I know,” Merlin says. Eggsy kisses him again and Merlin feels his grin.

“C’mon, let’s get outta here. You can take me out for dinner.”

“What if I’m working?”

“Are ya?”

“No.” Merlin stands and stretches, groaning as his legs crack. 

“Good.” 

Eggsy’s hand easily finds Merlin’s in the darkness, and they walk hand in hand back to HQ.


End file.
